Screw the Mistletoe
by maple the wacky tree
Summary: “Are you trying to seduce me?” “Kyouya, I’m wearing reindeer antlers, for Pete’s sake.” A christmas kyouXharu drabble. And just where did that mistletoe get to anyway?


**A/N:** Seeing as how there's really no time in my other fanfic to throw in some Christmasy action, I decided to write this up really quick. Think of it as a "Crystal Clear: Christmas Special!!" And if you don't know what "Crystal Clear" is, YOU'RE MISSING OUT!!!! GO TO MY PROFILE RIGHT AWAY! THAT'S AN ORDER!!

. . . . . ahem. () what was that?

That hikaXharu christmas fanfic i promised still remains to be written . . . T-T . But don't call me late! Technically, there are twelve days of Christmas after all! I'll have time!

Enjoy the *slightly* pointless drabble. And by the way, on our last day of school, I wore some top-heavy reindeer antleers that were really cute but kept flipping forward in my face. When the guy I had a crush on me saw me wearing them, he laughed at me and turned the other way. It was done teasingly of course, though. ^^

* * *

"Haruhi, what is that ridiculous thing on your head? Don't tell me Hikaru and Kaoru got to you again."

"Eh?" Haruhi paused in the act of washing the cups and glanced over her shoulder. The Host Club was finished for the day, so of course the Shadow King was coming out to make his move. He always seemed to wait until the clients were gone and the other hosts were preoccupied before he approached her. Although it was rather unusual for him to gang up on her in the kitchen.

Haruhi flushed once in embarrassment and for a moment considered taking off the reindeer antlers she was wearing. But then she told herself it was Kyouya, and showing submission or fear would only grant him satisfaction. With a stubborn frown, she resumed cleaning the last of the tea cups. "You're wrong. Honey gave them to me. As a gift."

"But why in the world are you wearing them?" Kyouya asked, the faintest trace of amusement in his voice as he walked over and leaned against the counter, right next to the sink.

"Because Honey-sempai gave it to me while wearing those adorable eyes," Haruhi huffed. She turned off the faucet and flicked the water from her hands. Then she bent down to search in the cabinets for a towel for drying. "How was I supposed to refuse? Besides, I thought it made me look cute." The last statement was uttered so very quietly as the smallest whisper. Admitting it almost killed Haruhi's pride in a way, but she couldn't help it. She had wanted to see if she could catch Kyouya's eye in the cutesy reindeer antlers—complete with jingly bells .

"Seriously, Kyouya. It's almost Christmas anyway. Why are you giving me such a hard time just because I'm somewhat festive?" Haruhi complained, focusing all of her energy to the tea cups she was drying.

Kyouya stared at her with a half-smirk. Then he looked up at some insignificant mark in the ceiling with a sigh. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Kyouya inquired nonchalantly.

"_What_?" Haruhi replied exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes. "Kyouya, I'm wearing _reindeer antlers, _for Pete's sake."

"Well, I never really _was_ a big fan of cat ears."

"You're just mocking me, aren't you? You're so cruel."

"No, I'm being entirely honest . . . surprisingly," Kyouya added, earning him a snort from Haruhi. "You look so cute right now, I'm finding it hard to resist." His smirk widened, and his tone became rich and irresistible. "It's just in my nature to give into my temptations."

Haruhi set down her cup and threw Kyouya a look. Her lips were pursed, still not sure whether he was teasing her or not. But then Kyouya lazily reached out and touched her lips with his fingertips, smoothing them out and relaxing them. Heat rushed into Haruhi's cheeks.

"Since you insist on wearing the ridiculous antlers, I suppose I have to wish you Merry Christmas?" Kyouya asked with mock innocence. He started to draw closer to her.

"W-wait!" Haruhi stammered, trying to back away. Her eyes darted around the kitchen wildly. "I don't see mistletoe anywhere."

"Screw the mistletoe," Kyouya growled softly before seizing her waist. He began to kiss her passionately, which, only after a slight hesitation, Haruhi all too willingly accepted and relaxed into. But just as Kyouya started to widen the kiss—

_Plop!_

—Haruhi's slightly top-heavy antlers fell over and hit Kyouya in the head. The two teens froze for the longest time. But even silence must end, and as soon as Haruhi caught sight of Kyouya's bewildered expression, she burst out laughing. She fixed her antlers and caught Kyouya in a big embrace, still laughing.

"I take it back," Kyouya grumbled. "I don't like reindeer antlers. You're better off in bunny ears. When's Easter again?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kyouya," Haruhi giggled.


End file.
